It's Percy's Fault
by DarkHonda
Summary: What was Percy's fault? Oliver and Katie... KBOW oneshot, slightly AU.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter characters. A pity, isn't it?

**A/N:** here's another pitiful try at KBOW, notice **this is slightly AU**.

**It's Percy's Fault  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal.

The fire in the fireplace was raging, spreading its addicting warmth all over the living room. In a corner stood a decorated Christmas tree, shining with its holiday greetings, spreading that wonderful Christmas scent, of presents that has yet to be opened, of sweets and happiness. A stuffed bunny was laying on a puffy armchair, waiting for its owner happily, a red blanket laid, folded neatly, on the left edge of the sofa and a rather fat, white Persian cat was currently napping on it. The house was quiet and pleasant and Christmas' special magic was in the air, the magic that creates miracles, unites families and allows one to be the happiest he could be on this time of the year. It seems the whole house was waiting reluctantly for the arrival of its owners, who as it seemed, taken their time to return to their warm safety…

A soft humming sound was heard before the lock's gentle noise of being opened. A beautiful blond young woman entered the house, her face red from the chilly outside and her gloves clad hands deep in her coat's pockets. She turned around to see if the brown haired man was behind her and when she noted he was, she smiled at him sweetly and walked to the fireplace taking her white gloves off. While she was warming in front of the fireplace, the young man closed the door behind him and hung his coat before rushing to her side, letting the warmth of the fireplace take over him as he gently took his girlfriend's coat and hung it too.

"I love Christmas," she said with a smile, inhaling the tree's special scent into her lungs, and sat on their carpet in front of the fire, letting the warmth wash her. She didn't see the bright smile on his face when he joined her, her eyes so fixed on the fire. She didn't even notice she was trembling a little, and before she did, her white cat jumped to her lap and her charming boyfriend wrapped her with a blanket.

"You're shivering, love," he told her, hugging her from behind. She smiled and turned to him, kissing him gently on the lips.

"Thanks," she said blushing as if they weren't already living together for the last year. He chuckled.

"Anything for you, Katie," he told her happily and got up, heading for the kitchen. She sighed contentedly as her fingers were deep in the white cat's fuzzy fur. He was purring loudly and she giggled happily, before sliding her fingers to behind his ear and scratched, the cat purred even louder.

"He sounds like a bloody tank," Oliver returned, holding two steaming mugs, Katie laughed and held the cat closer to her, gently squishing its already squashed face to her.

"You're not a tank, are you, Perce?" she asked the cat who purred happily and was currently rubbing his face on her shoulder. Oliver pouted, his liquid brown eyes twinkling with amusement, it made her laugh again. "For you, straight from the three broomsticks, Madam Rosmerta's best," He smiled and offered her a mug, she eagerly accepted, sipping it carefully, enjoying as the butterbear worked its warming magic in her body. Contentedly, she kept scratching behind the cat's ear, who was currently trying to roll on his back only he was too fat to move.

"I can't believe you named this chunk of furry fat Percy," Oliver grinned widely, Katie shrugged.

"It's Percy we have to thank for getting us together," she said suppressing a grin of her own, knowing exactly how much Oliver thought the cat's name was fit.

**Flashback  
**_It was the night after the Gryffindor Quidditch Team won the Quidditch Cup and the team's charming Captain was sneaking to the Quidditch pitch with his broom on one shoulder, fully intending on having a late night's flight. Only when he reached Wendelin the Weird's statue, Professor Snape, with all his greasy glory suddenly appeared and with a slimy gloating smile led him to McGonagall's office._

_"Minerva, look who I found wandering about in the third floor," Snape said after bursting to her office, Oliver frowned, hating that oily teacher's guts. Yet, apparently, McGonagall was already busy…with his beautiful sixth year chaser- Katie Bell._

_"- Percy Weasley has warned me about a prank you planned on doing in the Great Hall, Miss Bell. Such a behavior is highly unacceptable in Hogwarts and it seems Fred and George Weasley have a bad influence on you!" she said, very close to screaming, "You will receive a punishment and ten points will be taken from Gryffindor!"_

_"-but Professor-" Katie tried to explain but another voice interrupted her try._

_"-Excuse me, Minerva, I have caught the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain here, wandering about the Castle," said Snape almost sweetly. Professor McGonagall has turned around, her lips thin as a line and her face purple with anger, suddenly Oliver knew he was in big troubles._

_"MR. WOOD! YOU MIGHT HAVE WON THE CUP LAST NIGHT BUT THIS IS NO EXCUSE FOR YOU TO BREAK SCHOOL RULES!" now she was really hollering, for a minute there she sounded like one hell of a howler._

_"Apparently, he was intending to take a flight," said Snape while indicating Oliver's broom, trying to infuriate McGonagall even more. Katie peeked on him behind McGonagall and winked. He tried to suppress a grin, but failed._

_"ARE YOU SMILING, WOOD?!" hollered the professor, "TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" she screamed, Snape smiled contentedly and headed out of her office._

_"I'll leave them to your care, Minerva," he said, "Goodnight," he added, his black eyes twinkling maliciously as he glanced at Oliver and Katie and exited._

_"You two are to stay up all night and clean the trophies room- without magic!" Exclaimed Professor McGonagall furiously, "I'll provide you with cleaning materials in a moment, stay here!" she ordered and left the office. Oliver smirked._

_"So, how did you end up here?" he asked her._

_"Haven't you heard? That idiot, Percy, totally turned me in this mess!" she exclaimed, "wait until Fred and George hear about it, he's so dead!"_

_"What did you want to do in the Great Hall?" he asked her and she pointed on a large red paint can and a brush that laid on McGonagall's desk._

_"I wanted to err... teach Flint a lesson," she said, sounding kind of disappointed._

_"Well, I could've told you you'd fail," he said._

_"Oh yeah? And why exactly?" she asked, her arms crossed on her chest._

_"-'Cause Flint can't read," he answered and both burst with laughter. They could both tell the night they were going to share is going to be a great one…  
_**End Flashback**

It all started in that trophies room and they did have to thank Percy, although it is not likely. Oliver looked at Katie softly, she recognized that look, she recognized the love in his eyes and she felt herself melting and blushing simultaneously.

"Feeling better?" he asked softly and she nodded, scooting over next to him and covering him and herself with the blanket that he wrapped around her.

"Loads better, thanks, Ollie," she smiled almost shyly to him before diverting her gaze to their tree, studying the red and white decorations (Oliver refused to get any Slytherin green, Ravenclaw blue or Hufflepuff yellow) and moving on to study the pile of presents underneath. They were beautiful, colorful and she was very curious to see what she got, but at the exact moment she decided to reach for one of the presents, Oliver crushed her against him as he hugged her.

"I Love you, Katie Bell," he said quietly, his lips brushing her ears. She smiled and kissed him on the lips, shortly, lovingly, and then looked into his eyes. She could have easily drowned in them, they were so beautiful, shining with adoration and relaxation. She sighed happily and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Oliver," she mumbled, feeling how his hand slid behind her lower back, as he hugged her close to him. She loved it, she loved every moment they shared, she loved the way she woke up every morning with him by her side, or how he's always making eggs for breakfast because he doesn't know how to make anything else, or how he would wake her up with a kiss every morning when he goes to practice. Oliver Wood was a sweet, wonderful, man and she loved and adored him, he meant everything.

"Katie?" he asked after a few silent moments and she tilted her head so she could stare into his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Marry me?" he asked, his cheeks becoming pink, his brown eyes glazing with hope.

Of course she said yes.

* * *

**_A/N: review!_**


End file.
